


Hang-Over

by Miss Red (CarolAndNella)



Category: Batman Arkham Series (Games)
Genre: Carol's Short Stories, Drunk Sex, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Miss%20Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the midst of lust and love, Joker is given a choice</i><br/>Joker hesitated, a tiny candle-flame flicker of doubt dancing in his belly.<br/>Should he do it? Would it be the same?<br/><i>His heart melted into the kiss. Yes, it was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geez Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Author Warnings:**_  
>  This work shouldn't have any offending content in it, though there is a lot of homo-romantic, suggestive content in it.
> 
> If this isn't something you want to read, feel free to click [this link](http://archiveofourown.org/) to go back to the home page of the site.

_Playful, like glittering snowflakes tossed up by the January breeze,_  
 _**Teasing,** like the seduction of the shadows as night chases the sun away, _  
_Sexy, like the splash of red wine that bleeds from the blushing sun as it sets_  
 **A small slice of love,** _In a heart beat of time._  


"C'mon you fat head," Joker teased, pulling Batman by his dopey utility belt, "Show me how to flirt." Joker bumped against the back of the cave wall, and Batman sighed, closing in around Joker. Leaning in, blocking out the light, Batman dabbed his tongue tip at the shell of Joker's right ear, making Joker shiver in anticipation. He nuzzled Batman's chin, rough and slightly unshaven. "That's more like it," Joker praised in a throaty whisper, brushing his lips against Batman's jawline. Batman grunted, holding Joker gingerly by the shoulders, "You smell drunk."  


"Good," Joker hiccuped, "You, my good friend, smell quite scrumptious." Joker turned his head, burping into the crook of his arm. "'Scuse me." Joker cleared his throat. "And quite frankly," Joker added, raising his voice, "Scrumptious smelly men deserve loads of attention," Joker waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "If you catch my drift, Bats."  
Batman's chest deflated, and he gave Joker a steady, stern look, "You're sure?" He asked as Joker made a little finger man walk up his broad, strong chest. "It's not a Friday or Saturday evening, Joker."

Joker waved dismissively, patting Batman's face, "Oh please, mansy bats," He scoffed, "Just do it." Joker climbed up in Batman's arms, ignoring his mumbling and grumbling and resting his head on his collar bone, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee" Joker squeaked as Batman carried him up some stairs and bringing him through a few hallways. Joker was suddenly aware of no cave, and being in a nice room. "Swanky place," Joker commented, before being unceremoniously dumped on a bed.  
Joker gasped, reaching up as Batman coiled around him, reaching out to press his thin, chapped lips to the corner of Joker's mouth. Joker closed his eyes, lying down on his back as Batman brushed his lips over Joker's old scars, not saying a word.

Joker whined, struggling up to turn them over, crawling up to lay across Batman's chest and trace the shape of Batman's face. Batman froze, his expression uneasy but not afraid as Joker hooked his fingertips under the front of Batman's cowl. Batman's hands reached up to Joker's wrists, gazing up at Joker, "Go ahead." Batman murmured. Suddenly feeling wary, Joker hesitated. What if Batman was a total weirdo under there? Or a hippie or something? Would it change anything? Would it change everything?

Joker shook his head to get rid of the little voice inside it, and gave a small nod. He tugged on the cowl, pulling it up an inch or two off of Batman's face. Batman ducked, pulling free of the costume, black, shiny hair falling out from inside. Joker paused, letting his eyes wander over Batman's face carefully. "You're the rich boy." He said, not surprised nor angry. Batman nodded, his eyes darting away. "Yeah."

Joker dipped forward, parting his mouth over Batman's in a kiss. Batman...Bruce. Bruce... Batman. Kissing him felt the same. Bruce's tongue curled shyly against Joker's at first, the same as Batman would do, and would push forward needily, gaining confidence as Joker parted to steal a quick breath. Bruce wrapped his arms around Joker, turning them over and retaking the top position, kissing tenderly. Batman still tasted like this afternoons coffee, the big dope didn't bother putting sugar in it, and further back, Joker detected the metalic tang of Batman's tooth fillings. Bruce broke the kiss, drawing back an inch, "Quit playing with those," Bruce muttered in a very Batman voice, making Joker suppress a snort-giggle.

Joker nodded, jabbing Bruce in the chest, "Only if you strip for me." Joker said. Bruce grunted, looking self conscious, but complied. Bruce had left the bed to undo the complicated suit, pointedly ignoring Joker as he did a little show, undressing himself. Joker felt a shiver up his spine as warm hands reached out to help, sliding his button-up shirt off his shoulders. Joker swallowed, feeling something rather large press unconsciously against his lower back. Twisting around, Joker inspected a very naked Bruce, while Bruce in question reached down around Joker, brushing his hands down Joker's torso. "Geez Bats," Joker commented, "You're huge."

"You've seen it before," Bruce responded uninterestedly, unbuckling Joker's belt. Bruce bent down to kiss Joker on the top of the head, "You can touch me."  
Joker snorted, looking up and poking Bruce in the nose. Bruce rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Joker and crawling in bed with him, lying them down on their sides. Joker groaned in appreciation, feeling Bruce kiss and nibble his neck, while Bruce's hands gripped Joker's hips. Miles of skin contact made Joker quiver, craning around to press his lips briefly on Bruce's.

Bruce smiled slightly, cupping Joker's rump and snaking a finger down bewteen his cheeks. Joker closed his eyes, curling his body warmly against Bruces. He would never rather be anywhere but here.


	2. Hangover

Dawn light filtered through the gap in the curtains, rousing Bruce from sleep. Bruce looked down, watching Joker sleep beside him. The base of Bruce's torso felt dull and over stimulated, but that was okay. Bruce ran a hand through Joker's hair, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. Joker jolted, grumbling crossly. "Why the hell is my ass sore," Joker muttered, squirming around. "Ohhhhhh, my head... Damn hangover-" Joker's eyes flew open and he craned his head around, staring in surprise at Bruce. Bruce smiled, pecking Joker lightly on the lips.

"Good morning." Bruce greeted quietly. Joker glared accusingly at him, turning away to burrow his head under the pillow. "I can't believe I had sex with Batnan." He mumbled, sounding muffled. Bruce chuckled, resting his head back on his shoulder. Joker peeked back out, looking a little embarrassed, "So... how was it?

Bruce nuzzled Joker's neck, "I gave you fellatio." Bruce whispered, angling his gaze down, "You didn't seem to mind." Bruce felt a tiny glow of satisfaction at the almost dismayed look on Joker's face, and continued. "And we..." Bruce groped for the right word, "Did it, together." Bruce kissed the corner of Joker's jawline. "I adored every moment."  
Joker swallowed, turning away and rubbing his forehead. Eyes closing, Joker wiggled around, nestling into Bruce's arms.

"I love you, Bruce." Joker muttered. "You idiot."

* * *

_Originally written by Carol Scarlette on October 22, 2013. Formerly named **"The Bold and The Brawny."** I also disclaim any recognizable entities in this work. It is a transformative piece of free fiction. I've learned a lot working on it._

For more works like this, remember to drop by my [Works list](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/works). If you want to support my work or read more from my libraries, feel free to browse my other home bases, which can be found by visiting my [profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/profile). Also feel free to shoot me an email, my inbox is always free.

Also, like the good little member I am, I'll go ahead and remind you to check out the Archive's [Terms of Service](http://archiveofourown.org/tos) and their [Diversety Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/diversity).

[And here's my favorite OTW Fannews post: The importance of fangirls](http://transformativeworks.org/news/otw-fannews-importance-fangirls).


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Bonus Chapter_ **

Amusement fizzled in Bruce's chest as he walked with Joker into the dining room. Alfred eyed them with a surprised expression while he walked back and forth from the kitchen to the table, carrying plates of omelets. Meanwhile, Richard gawked mid-spoonful of yogurt, nearly choking on his words. It was Tuesday morning, and Richard would be going to school in about an hour. Bruce brought Joker over to the cave every other weekend, sometimes bringing him up to the manor. This relationship had been going on since last year, when Joker and Bruce's feelings had began to fester into the tangled web of romance that it was now. With Joker growing bored of crime, and with Batman finally getting things under control in Gotham, it was nice to look forward to an almost normal routine.  
Who knew how easy it was to play at Joker's heartstrings? Apparently Joker was unaware of his feelings until a year ago, when stuff started happening between him and Bruce. During their secret escapades, Joker had confided only in one other person, which was Harley. Harley, at the time, was relieved with Joker's news about him and Bruce, confessing her intentions of perusing Catwoman. Bruce didn't know the full story, but to his knowledge, Harley had been girl-napped by Catwoman several years before. Bruce lost contact with Catwoman for several years, so he had been completely oblivious to her mental cleansing activities with Harley. What her true agenda was and why she had in interest in Harley, was unknown.

However, it was still convenient. Having Harley whisked away off her feet by Selena certainly did help Joker feel more open towards a relationship with Batman. Even so, even after the course of several months, Bruce still felt a tiny shadow of doubt, a little nagging rat that chased his feelings of love and lust towards the Joker. The fear for his friends' safety, the lurking threat of betrayal... Bruce still felt he barely knew what to expect, creating a knotting tension of unease that swam in his belly. Perhaps Bruce was over reacting. But what if he wasn't?

Showing Joker who Batman really was to Joker had been anti-climatic at best. Bruce had been dreading the moment, but having Joker brush it off like it was nothing was surprisingly disappointing. Walking in on breakfast, all naked-faced with a half asleep and hung over Joker, was probably warranted Richard's and Alfred's reactions. Bruce slid down at a chair, with Joker slumping in nearby. Richard stared at them, his blue eyes scalding Bruce with a bewildered expression.  
Alfred opened his mouth to say something as he strode over with omelets, but he thought better of it, shaking his head and setting the table. "Erm, good morning master Bruce."  
"Good morning Alfred."  
"Can I talk with you in the hallway?" Richard finally blurted out. Joker was ignoring both Richard and Alfred, poking at the omelets with a fork.

Bruce nodded, getting up. Richard got up, rounding the table and leading Bruce out of the dining room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Richard rounded on Bruce, "Are you out of your mind?" Richard hissed, "I thought you and your, your _boyfriend_ were only allowed over here during weekends?" Richard made a face at the word 'boyfriend.' He hadn't been thrilled when he found out about Bruce's feelings for Joker, and Bruce understood his concerns. At the time, Joker had previously teamed up with Scarecrow and had been trying to overthrow Two-face's influence on the downtown part of Gotham.  
"And does he know you're identity?" Richard added, his voice going shrill with disbelief. Bruce reached out to brush Richard's shoulder, shushing him and glancing at the dining room doors.  
"To be honest, I think he figured that out a long time ago." Bruce admitted. "And he was drunk last night, I couldn't let him out on his own."

"He's a criminal, he deserves it." Richard pointed out.  
"He _was_ a criminal." Bruce corrected, turning and heading back to the kitchen. "We've been together four several years now. This shouldn't be a concern." Bruce lead the way back in, with Richard following him reluctantly.  
Joker was eating toast, cutting off omelet with the side of his fork and draping it over another bite of toast to make an open sandwich. Alfred sat opposite to him on the table, looking calm and relaxed. Joker perked up when Bruce returned, his eyes lighting up when Bruce sat down beside him.

Richard lingered near the door, "I'm done eating," He excused himself, rounding the table to get his plates and heading for the kitchen. "I'll be going to school now."  
"I'll see you off then," Alfred stood, giving a polite nod to Bruce and Joker. He gathered his plates and followed Richard.

Joker gave Bruce a side long glance, "Tough crowd around here."  
Bruce shrugged, taking a bite of breakfast. "It's Richard I'm worried about." He confessed. Joker studied his plate, pushing around a glob of egg with his fork.  
"What's the agenda for the day?"  
Bruce tried not to let a smile show through, chewing thoughtfully on toast. "I wanted you to give me a tour."  
"A tour?"

"Mmhmm." Bruce turned to smile at Joker. "Of one of your old hide outs."


End file.
